Showers and Photos
by TheFifthSister
Summary: The gang arrange a surprise for Myka. Established pregnant Bering and Wells.


HG walked the aisles, clipboard in hand and her mind back at the B&B with her girlfriend who she'd left sleeping in their big warm bed after being awake late into the night talking about the future and the family they were starting. She was too busy day dreaming about being curled up with her to hear Steve or Claudia come down the aisle behind her and call out to her.

'Earth to HG!' Claudia called. She smirked when the goofy smile that was plastered on her friends face disappeared into the stoic, strong mask of the agent she expected to see when her attention returned to the task at hand.

'Sorry darling,' HG cleared her throat. 'Did you need something?'

'Aww, Jinsky, I do believe we interrupted a very nice day dream.'

Steve laughed, folding his arms as he took Claudia's side. It was becoming more and more often that they'd find their friend in this manner lately. 'Something to share with the class?'

HG sighed happily, before leaning in closer to them as a smile spread across her face again. 'The baby started kicking a few nights ago. Myka was so happy. We finally settled on a name for her.'

Claudia squealed. 'And, what will I be calling my niece?'

HG stood straighter. 'Oh no, I'm not telling you until Myka's with me and we can do it together. She'll be so disappointed if she doesn't get to tell you all.'

Claudia pouted. 'Party pooper.' A smile spread across her face as another thought entered her mind. 'Ooh, party! You're going to throw a baby shower, right?'

'A what? That sounds rather unpleasant,' HG face crinkled with disgust at the image that her mind presented her with as she attempted to get back to her inventory.

Claudia exchanged amused looks with Steve. 'No, HG a baby shower is a party thrown for the mother-to-be to celebrate the upcoming birth and a chance for her friends to buy gifts for the baby.' Steve explained. 'It's usually attended by her female friends but we've all been waiting to throw one for you guys since you found out were having a baby. And now you have a name we can buy the appropriate presents.'

'Didn't you have one when you had Christina? Did they do those in your day?' Claudia asked.

HG thought back to her pregnancy with Christina, a wistful look crossing her face and Claudia feared for a minute that she'd crossed a line.

'No, not exactly.' HG said. 'My acquaintances at the time were rather different, although some of my friends did drop dolls and such off once Christina was born. What would this entail?' HG asked.

Claudia flashed a smirk at her. 'Oh, let us take care of this. We've been talking plans with Pete for ages!'

HG smiled. 'Okay, I'd like some involvement though. You know Myka doesn't like surprises so much, but I think we can come up with something she'll like?'

Claudia cheered and clapped, threw her arms around HG and dragged Steve off to Artie's office to start planning. HG shook her head at her young friends antics, attempting to get back to her inventory but her mind kept going back to Myka and their daughter. She wondered if anyone would notice if she slipped out for a while and went back to the B&B.

/

The beauty of Myka being on maternity leave was that they could sit in the office and make plans, Artie's grumbling aside that they weren't working on the reports that they were meant to be writing.

They all had their jobs. Claudia to decorate with Steve and Leena's help, HG was going to take Myka out for the morning, Artie had offered to help Leena bake and Pete was going to pick up Myka's parents that HG was flying out for the weekend. She thought it would be good for her girlfriend, she hadn't seen her parents since telling them she was pregnant and the phone calls she was getting from her mother were stressing her out a little and she hoped if she saw that her daughter was fine she might calm down a little.

HG had had one condition. She thought it would be nice for them all to bring a handmade gift like the ones she'd received for her Christina. She wanted to incorporate a little of her past into her new daughters life and the tradition of making things with love was something she wanted to pass on.

The day came around quickly. HG took Myka out for lunch and to do some baby shopping. It hadn't been hard to convince her either. Once HG had said they could go and look for some baby clothes Myka had practically dragged her out of bed and she'd happily told the rest of the gang they'd be gone a while.

Claudia and Steve decorated the house with streamers and baby balloons. Leena and Artie hunkered down in the kitchen and Pete drove to collect Myka's family.

'I think we bought half the store,' Myka joked, lifting some of the bags from the back seat of her SUV after HG had parked it in front of the B&B.

'Well, nothing is too good for my girlfriend or my daughter,' HG told her as she came around to help her with the bags, taking the majority herself and leaving Myka with the lighter bags. Myka smiled at her, leaning over to kiss her.

'You're totally going to spoil her, aren't you?'

'Of course,' HG smiled, leading the way to the front door and was greeted at it by Pete.

'Hey, let me get those HG,' he took some bags from her. 'Thought I heard you pull up. Claudia needs some help in the front room. Girl problems...' He made a face, hefting the bags. 'Geez, is the shop still open?' He teased.

Myka dropped her bags, punching him in the arm and walked towards the front room. Pete and HG dropped their bags quickly, Pete giving HG a thumbs up as they quickly followed behind.

Myka walked into a room filled with colourful streamers and gifts and all the people she loved, her friends, her parents.

'We were going to yell surprise but we figured that shouting at a pregnant woman was a bad idea,' Claudia told her.

Myka stood, mouth wide. HG slid a hand into one of hers and gave it a squeeze shaking her out of shock.

'What is all this?'

'This is your baby shower Mykes,' Pete told her.

She turned to look at HG. 'You knew.'

'Nothing is too good for my girlfriend or my daughter,' HG told her rather smugly

'Myka, sweetheart, you look wonderful,' her mother told her, getting up to wrap her daughter in a hug.

'Hi Mom,' Myka squeezed her, happy to have her here and she looked at her dad waiting behind for his turn.

'Hi dad,' she fell into his arms. It felt good to have her parents here. She hasn't realised until then truly how much she'd missed them.

'Hey kiddo,' he kissed her head. 'You look good.'

'Let me look at you,' Jeannie took her by the hands, holding her daughter out before her and smiling. She took in the healthy glow, the small bump and more importantly the smile on her daughters face. 'Thank you Helena.'

'What for?' HG asked, looking at Myka a little confused.

'For taking care of our Myka.'

HG smiled when she saw the eye roll Myka made. 'Even though she's quite the handful, it's a job I am proud to undertake.' Myka made a face at her then let Jeannie lead her to the sofa to sit. They sat and chatted, Jeannie asking her no end of questions that Myka had already answered. Leena bought through drinks, tea and coffee and a plate of cookies. HG slipped off with Pete whilst Myka was preoccupied with her parents, sitting cuddled into her mother's side while she fussed and they caught up on all the progress she was making and Myka showed her parents her baby scans and she told them what her and HG had bought that morning whilst shopping.

HG got her surprise in place and slipped back into the room, signalling Claudia they were ready to proceed when everyone was ready. She poured herself a cup of tea, sitting by Myka's feet when her girlfriend looked up and waved her over.

'Ah, Helena, there you are,' Jeannie said.

'Sorry, I had some shopping to put away. Don't want anyone tripping over the bags now,' she told them. A hand swept forward as Myka leaned across her girlfriend to snatch her cup of tea, taking a sip and handing it back. HG laughed. 'Would you like me to get you a cup darling?'

'You know I like it better when it's yours,' Myka replied cheekily.

'Oh she does that too,' Warren laughed. 'She gets that from her mother.'

HG laughed. 'Actually Mr Bering, it's rather recent. Seems Myka has developed somewhat of a craving since she's stopped drinking that vile liquid you call coffee.'

Myka threaded her hands through HGs hair, her fingers rubbing the back of her neck. She was happy her parents were being so relaxed, as they sat and talked to the expectant parents. She watched her friends floating around the room giving them a moment and she was so thankful to them all for doing this for her. Pete came and sat down on the arm of the sofa next to her mother, smiling when he turned his attention to her.

'I think that it's present time!' He announced. Leena and Artie joined them sitting around the room.

Jeannie rose from her seat and insisted that HG sit with Myka, and took a seat next to Artie on the other sofa with Pete next to her.

'Vanessa got called away on business but she made this for you.' Artie told them, handing over a bundle.

'Who's Vanessa?' Jeannie whispered to Pete.

'Vanessa is Artie's girlfriend,' Pete whispered back.

'And Myka's doctor,' Artie added, always grouchy when they gossiped over his relationship.

Myka opened the package as HG peered at it revealing a patchwork blanket, soft as silk to touch and in shades of green and blue and orange.

'Wow, this is beautiful,' Myka held it up, in awe of the craftsmanship.

'Please thank her for us Artie,' HG added, running her hand a long it. "This is so lovely."

'She made this?' Myka asked in disbelief.

'It was HG's one condition of the party', Claudia told them.

'She has many hidden talents', Artie told them in a wistful tone.

Pete and Claudia both made a face. 'Eww.'

'Get your heads out of the gutter children!' Artie grumbled.

'Me next!' Claudia announced

Claudia jumped from her seat and handed a box to Myka. Before she could open HG held a hand on top, fixing Claudia with a stern look. 'This entirely safe for my daughter, right? No... curiosities? Nothing that's going to explode?'

Claudia feigned hurt. 'What do you take me for? Pete?'

'Hey!'

'Everything is entirely baby friendly. Promise.'

Myka opened the box and saw it was filled with a few different items. 'Oh Claude.' She held up a rattle and other items that were no doubt Claudia Donovan originals. 'This must have taken you ages.' HG pulled out one item that was a glass shaped like a star. 'Press the top' Claudia instructed. HG did so and it lit up. 'It's a night light to put beside her crib.'

'Aces,' HG was excited. 'You're going to have to show me how you did that!'

Myka looked at the pacifiers that she'd steampunked up and her eyes got teary. 'Thank you Claudia.' She opened her arm out and Claudia immediately hugged her.

Leena came forward next, handing over a gift bag filled with knitted booties and some bibs she'd cross stitched pictures of animals into. Myka and HG thanked her, giving her a hug as they looked at the pictures. Leena was definitely the most skilled when it came to art and her work was beautiful.

Artie handed over his gift rather briskly, a bundle of brown paper. Myka opened it and tried so very hard not to cry. Artie had found his bedazzler again and had made a few head bands for their daughter that said 'Emma' and he'd made one that was a flower. As much as they all hated that bedazzler Myka was beyond touched that he'd gone to the trouble for her.

'Well...' HG was a little dumbstruck. Myka elbowed her subtly before turning a smile to Artie.

'Thank you,' Myka told him. He blushed a little, smiling at her unable as usual to say what he wanted to but knowing she knew he cared about her without having to voice it.

Steve came forward next. 'This is from me. With a little help from Claudia.'

Myka took the box and opened it and she laughed. She pulled out the first baby top and showed it to HG. 'Warehouse 13: next generation' was written on the front. Then she lifted the next. 'I love my moms,' Myka read out. 'Steve these are the sweetest.' She looked at the next one. 'Oh, this one I think Helena is going to dress her in all the time.' She held it up to show everyone. 'H.G. Wells' smallest fan.'

HG burst into laughter. 'Yes, I have to say I rather like that one best. Thank you Steve.'

'You're welcome guys,' Steve nodded.

'Ooh, it's my turn!' Pete rubbed his hands together.

'Should I be scared?' Myka asked

'No,' Pete acted wounded. 'I... I just hope you like it. I'm not so good with the whole handmade thing.'

He lifted up a box and placed it on HGs lap, it being a little too big for Myka's. She lifted the lid and lifted up a mobile. It had a wooden frame and stars hanging down from it.

'Pete, you made this?' Myka asked.

'I had a little help but yeah. I loved looking at the stars with my dad as a kid. Figured I'd get my niece started early.'

Myka didn't know what to say. She got to her feet and wrapped her arms around her best friend. 'It's beautiful Pete. Thank you.'

Pete hugged her back.

She sat back and HG wrapped an arm around her, giving her a hug recognising that she was struggling with her emotions.

Jeannie stood and handed Myka a bag and HG a bag. 'I made these. No little girl should be without toys.' Myka pulled out a ragdoll and HG pulled out a stuffed bear.

'Mom, these are so cute,' Myka beamed. 'Thank you.' She opened her arms for her mom who gave her a hug and a kiss then did the same to HG.

Warren cleared his throat, stood and knelt down in front of his daughter fidgeting a little before deciding to carry on with what he was doing. 'This is from me,' he told her sliding a box onto her lap. Myka opened the box, gasping when she realised what it was. 'Dad, this... this is your book.'

'I wrote it for you. I think it's something you'll understand better when you hold your little girl in your arms,' he told her.

Myka threw her arms around her father, crying. He ran a hand along her back and held his daughter. 'You share it with Helena and some day when she's older you share it with my granddaughter.'

HG looked on a little confused and picked up the box, concerned for her girlfriend's sudden breakdown. 'I don't understand,' she said.

'When Myka was born Warren wrote a book and it was about her.' Jeannie explained.

HG looked at the pages in her hand, smiling and looking forward to reading it.

'I'm not anything like your namesake, but it was something I loved doing,' Warren told her letting go of his daughter.

'Thanks Dad,' Myka sniffled. He rubbed the tears from her face and returned to his seat.

HG cuddled her. 'You okay, darling?'

'Yes, just hormones,' Myka told her. 'Thank you everyone. These are the sweetest gifts. I'm so happy and thankful that you would do this for me, for us.'

'Yes, thank you. We are so lucky you're our family,' HG echoed.

'Are you up to one more surprise?' HG asked her after she gave Myka a few minutes to collect her thoughts as she looked at the gifts they'd been given.

Myka wiped her eyes, smiling brightly at her. 'I'm fine, honestly.' She looked at her friends. 'Go on guys, have your fun. What have you done?'

Claudia laughed. 'I think it's HG's turn.'

'Helena? But...'

HG handed Myka her now lukewarm cup of tea. 'Pete, would you assist?'

She watched them disappear from the room, putting the cup aside and waiting. When she saw what they were carrying back in she was shocked. They sat down a wooden baby crib in front of her, it rocked gently as they let go. It was covered in intricate patterns and the Victorian appearance was unmistakably HG's work.

'Helena...' She could feel the tears coming back.

'Surprise darling,' HG smiled, holding out a hand to pull her up so she could look at it more closely. She'd laid one of the blankets inside it with some of the bears they'd bought today.

'This is... when did you... how did you...' Myka was speechless, tears lining her eyes and she couldn't do anything but look at it, a finger running over it as she looked at the craftwork.

'I've been working on it since just after you told me you were pregnant,' HG admitted, a wistful look coming across her. 'Christina had one very similar.'

Myka saw the pain flash in her eyes masked quickly by the joy that Emma was already bringing to her. She grabbed HG, pulling her as close as her bump would allow and kissed her.

'I love you,' she whispered when they broke apart. 'This is beautiful.'

'Nothing is too good for my girlfriend or my daughter,' she whispered back. Myka laughed, tears escaping her again. HG wiped them away, kissing her again and bending down to place a kiss on her bump too. Myka wrapped her arms around her, turning to look everyone again.

'Thank you, I love you guys.'

'Okay, let's have something to eat!' Leena announced, leading the way into the dining room, Pete hot on her heels and everyone else following. She seated Myka's parents and warned Pete about his food consumption. Myka stayed where she was, her arms around her girlfriend.

'You okay?' HG asked, kissing her neck.

Myka rested her forehead against HGs. 'Thank you for sharing a part of your past with me.'

Myka kissed her, slow and long. HG smiled when she felt Emma kick and Myka broke away. 'I think Emma wants to say thank you too.'

HG knelt down, lifting her t-shirt a little to kiss the skin below. Myka threaded her fingers through her hair as HG smiled up at her. 'Come on, let's feed you two.' HG said, standing and leading Myka to join the rest of the family.

They sat eating and talking, keeping conversation light and getting to know Myka's parents seeing as it was the first time they'd met them in a non-life or death situation. They question Artie on how much time he was giving Myka off and how he was going to accommodate her raising a child and doing her job. For the most part Myka tried to get them to stop but eventually gave in and just shot Artie apologetic looks.

They'd played a few games; namely they'd placed bets on which jars of baby food would Pete not eat, he and Claudia had had a drinking contest to see who could drink the most milk from baby bottles the quickest and they'd talked about things they'd done as kids and shared stories for the rest of the afternoon.

'Oh Helena, I almost forgot,' Jeannie said as they finished dinner that evening. 'I bought something to show you.'

Jeannie stood from her seat, laid a hand on HGs shoulder and waited for her to follow. Myka got up to follow and was horrified when she saw her mother pull out a photo album from her bag.

'Mom, no, you didn't!'

'Jeannie, leave the girl be,' Warren tried to help.

'It's a baby shower and I'm going to show Helena these photos. She's not seen your baby pictures yet,' she sat down and patted the seat next to her which HG took.

Myka sat helplessly as she watched her mother show her girlfriend photos, and it got worse when Claudia and Pete came over to join in. Her father sat and talked books with her, asking her if he could send any over to her that she wanted for Emma and didn't already have and promised to look around for some children's classics and some of the books he'd read to her as a child. She tried to ignore what was going on with her mother but she kept catching stories and groaning.

HG had always thought her Myka was beautiful but god had she been an adorable little girl. She hoped Emma was just as adorable and smart. She'd laughed at a few of the tales she'd been told but she was amazed at just how beautiful how girlfriend had been considering she thought she was plain sister. She couldn't understand why no one had seen her for what she was as a child; how Myka had felt the way she had. There were bath photos, nap photos, her first steps and all those milestones. Then Jeannie had turned the page and there was a six year old Myka, asleep in her bed with a book beside her. 'Warren used to read her _The Time Machine_. It was her favourite book and she used to fall asleep to it at night.'

HG smiled fondly at the picture. 'Some things never change.'

HG had enjoyed herself with Myka's mother. It was clear to see how much she loved her daughter and it had been nice to see the smile on Myka's face as she talked with her Dad and Artie about children's books and as they'd laughed and joked with their friends around them until the end of the night. Myka showed her parents up to Helena's old room, happy they were staying on a couple more days. They had plenty more gifts they wanted to bestow on the happy couple but were content to let their daughter get some rest.

'I'm glad you're here,' Myka told them. 'Me and Helena are going to take you out for breakfast and then show you around Univille. There's not a whole lot to see but it's nice town.'

'Sounds lovely sweetheart,' Jeannie told her. 'Good night.'

HG stopped by to wish them both good night and Myka hugged them both and joined Helena in their room. The door closed Myka gave a sigh of relief and collapsed on to the bed. 'That was a long but lovely day.'

'I hope it was a nice surprise,' HG asked as she lay down beside Myka, hand laying across her bump and rubbing back and forth. It seemed to keep Emma calm and let Myka drift off to sleep when she was tired.

'Yes, although you could've told me my parents were coming!' Myka laughed.

'And let you stop you're mother bringing all those baby photos? No, they were part of the surprise.' HG teased.

'That was embarrassing.'

'You were a cute kid my love. I hope Emma is half as cute as you were... and she gets your curls.'

'I'm never going to hear then end of this from Pete,' Myka grumbled. 'I've managed to avoid this for a long time.'

'It's okay, I threatened to call Jane and insist she bring over his baby photos,' HG told her.

'Helena, I love the crib,' Myka told her. 'That must have been hard for you, those memories of Christina. You didn't have to put yourself through that.'

HG smiled at her. 'You told me that you would never let her not be a part of my life. So I'm going to share things with her little sister and that way she's always part of this family.'

Myka rubbed her fingers along her face. 'I love you.'

'Well, you are a lifelong fan,' HG teased as she pulled a photo out of her pocket. It was the one of Myka asleep with _The Time Machine_.

'Helena!' Myka complained. 'I can't believe you took that.'

'Oh no, love,' HG held it out of Myka's reach. 'You're mother gave it to me.'

'Give it me!' Myka tried to grab it again but HG kept it out of reach leaning down to kiss Myka until she'd forgotten what they were play fighting over and HG slipped the photo on to the table beside her, wrapped Myka in her arms and cuddled with her until morning.


End file.
